Honour
by Mascalzone Latino
Summary: He had been dreaming of the day where he finally taught Daniel LaRusso what honour really was. And it wasn't anything that Mr Miyagi taught him. Rating subject to change. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I've had this story in my head for quite a while and attempted to write it for my 2012 NaNoWriMo effort but fell about 4,400 words short. Oh well. The rating is subject to change. Also, please go easy on me because I haven't written fan fiction in a very long time either (apart from this year's NaNoWriMo).**

He still hadn't figured out precisely why he was in Los Angeles but from his current vantage point, Chozen Toguchi had a perfect view of Mr Miyagi's house. He still couldn't believe that he had come across Mr Miyagi by chance one day and that he was able to find out precisely where he lived. Another thing that Chozen couldn't believe was the fact that although Mr Miyagi had lived in the United States for over forty years, he still lived in a Japanese styled house. From what he had heard of Mr Miyagi speaking, the man still retained his Japanese accent and spoke broken English.

During his time in Los Angeles, Chozen had learned to not rely on his uncle for anything. Previously, Sato would help him get out of any situation he found himself in but that wouldn't apply to him now. He had made some new Japanese friends and they, in turn, helped him find a place to live and a job. He didn't get nearly as much money as he would've gotten from his uncle but it was enough for him to be able to do what he wanted to do on his days off which was spend time with his friends, especially Toshio and Taro, who had also made their way to Los Angeles. He only had to work for a couple of days each week.

Chozen moved a little as he saw a taxi pull up to the house and the driver toot the horn. A few seconds later, both Mr Miyagi and Daniel emerged from the house. Mr Miyagi did look happy and... was that a sour expression on Daniel's face? He had everything to be happy about and he looked as if he had been sucking on a lemon. Chozen couldn't understand why that would be so. Daniel had beaten him. He had won. He had proven that he was better than him.

He waited in the shadows until the two had gotten into the taxi and said taxi pull away from the house before emerging to have his first decent look at the house. One could be forgiven for thinking that perhaps Mr Miyagi was in the oil business with all the oil paraphernalia outside but he wasn't. He was a typical Miyagi. He could fish and he knew karate.

Chozen found the gate at the side of the house and opened it. He was amazed to see the backyard was also in Japanese style, complete with a pond with fish in it and a running fountain. Oddly enough, Chozen found the fountain rather soothing. It allowed him to think. That was something he was doing, along with filing everything away in his head. He had to know precisely where everything was. He had to know what the colours of certain things were. He knew that it would come in handy at some point.

After all, they - whoever _they_ were - did say that revenge was a dish that was best served cold, right?

Chozen couldn't wait to do just that. But he knew that he had to. Everything had to be planned out so that he would strike when the time was right. And it certainly wasn't now because he was the only one at the house. It would be good. He knew that much. He had been dreaming of the day where he finally taught Daniel LaRusso what honour really was. And it wasn't anything that Mr Miyagi taught him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am interested in getting a beta reader or two for this story - if you are interested, please send me a PM through the site. This story will also mention Johnny, Tommy, Bobby, Dutch, Jimmy, Kumiko and Yukie - it****'****s just a matter of working out how they will all fit in. So, for the sake of this story, pretend **_**The Karate Kid Part III **_**doesn****'****t exist, apart from the part when Daniel is on the phone to his mother and mentions that Kumiko got a job at a dance school in Tokyo.**

As he got out of the taxi and waited for Mr Miyagi to pay the driver the fare, Daniel LaRusso looked around him and realised that they were at the International Arrivals terminal of the airport.

He had been surprised when Mr Miyagi had told him literally minutes before the taxi had arrived that they were going to the airport but he didn't ask who they were there to meet and Mr Miyagi didn't say anything about who they were meeting either. It hadn't occurred to ask him. He reasoned that perhaps it was a way for him to get out of the house for a few hours as he was now inclined to spend a lot of his time moping, spending time by himself, keeping himself out of trouble.

Sure, he was still training for the tournament but that was still a few months away and it would be interesting to see if any of the Cobra Kais would be there, seeing that they had imploded after the tournament that Daniel had won. After Kreese's attack on Johnny for finishing in a position that wasn't first, they had all chucked the Cobra Kai dojo in. They hadn't treated Daniel badly since the tournament and would frequently say hi to him if their paths happened to cross. They would also give Daniel a few pointers on the odd occasion also. They were all at a new dojo - one where the sensei wasn't as ruthless as Kreese - but he knew that it would take them some time to get rid of the mentality that Kreese had installed in all of them. They would get there. They just needed the right teacher and it wasn't Kreese.

Daniel heard the taxi pull away from the kerb behind him and felt, rather than heard, Mr Miyagi move to stand by his side.

"Come, Daniel-san. Hopefully, no wait too long."

Daniel shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans and grunted a little as he followed Mr Miyagi into the crowded arrival terminal, finding himself dodging people at the last minute who simply decided to stop where they were standing. That wasn't doing his mood any good. He saw Mr Miyagi look up at the arrivals board and smile somewhat when he saw something on it that he liked the look of. There were numerous flights listed on that board and they could've been there to meet someone off any one of them. Some of the flights had a "Landed" status, others had "Processing" and others simply stated when the flight was due to land or if the landing time originally stated had been changed.

Daniel found himself watching various of groups of people who were there to do what he and Mr Miyagi were doing. Once they found who they were waiting for, their faces all lit up and they jumped up and down in excitement, hands waving every which way. He was wondering if he would be doing that. He hoped he would but of course, it depended on who they were meeting.

Daniel turned to look at Mr Miyagi and saw the slight smile on his face. The more he looked at his mentor, the more Daniel realised that he knew precisely who they were there to meet, he himself didn't know and that Mr Miyagi was intending for this to be a surprise for him. It was something that he should've seen coming but he hadn't because he had been caught up in his own little world, content to while his days away without really doing anything worthwhile.

The next thing was how long did they have to wait for Daniel to see who they were there to meet?


	3. Chapter 3

Aware that Daniel didn't know which flight they were there for, Mr Miyagi looked up at the arrivals board after looking at his watch for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the space of five minutes and smiled when he saw that the status of the flight had changed from "Landed" to "Processing."

He knew that this was a good sign. It meant that someone from the flight had arrived at Customs. Hopefully, it meant that their guests wouldn't be too far away.

He recalled the day that he had received the letter from Yukie. She had sent it registered and the postal worker had pronounced his surname wrong - something he was well and truly used to. He didn't bother to correct them as he signed for the letter and looked it over before thanking the postal worker and walked towards the door that led to the backyard and Daniel's guestroom.

He knew that Daniel wouldn't surface for a while yet, as it was only just after 9:30am. He wouldn't go into the guestroom to wake Daniel up - he had made that mistake only once and had promptly learned from it - but he would go into the backyard and read the letter there. The sun was out, it was already very warm so he figured why not?

Sitting down, Mr Miyagi looked at the envelope long and hard before opening it, almost afraid to open it. Seeing that it was Yukie's handwriting on the envelope, he knew that she had written the letter but he couldn't help but wonder if the letter bore bad news. As he had thought, Yukie had written the letter in Japanese. He read it carefully once before letting Yukie's news sink in, reading the letter again and looking up at the guestroom. He made an executive decision regarding the news in the letter and carefully folded it up before placing it in the envelope. He wanted to have a think about how to word his reply to Yukie.

In due course, Mr Miyagi replied to Yukie, thanking her for the letter. He had let her know that he would be there at the airport and that Daniel would be also. He had decided that he wouldn't tell Daniel the news just yet. Daniel needed some happiness in his life and Mr Miyagi thought that this would be just the thing to get Daniel out of the funk he had been in.

Now that Mr Miyagi could really sit down and think about it, Daniel had been in the funk ever since they had returned from Okinawa. Despite some of the things that had happened while they were there, Mr Miyagi knew that Daniel had enjoyed his time there and that he wasn't really too keen on leaving.

Casting a glance at Daniel, Mr Miyagi saw that he was scratching his left hand with his right and that his attention was seemingly devoted to the simple task. Daniel's body language told Mr Miyagi that he would rather be anywhere else but the airport. He smiled to himself before scanning the sea of people in front of the two of them, trying to see if he could recognise anyone heading their way. He did reason to himself that they probably would still be waiting a while due to the number of flights arriving and the number of people that would be on them. Perhaps Daniel was bored and wanted out of the airport as soon as possible.

He looked back up at the arrivals board before scanning the sea of people again. Daniel, meanwhile, had stopped the scratching of his left hand to look at Mr Miyagi and saw a small smile on his mentor's face. It was then that Daniel realised that Mr Miyagi knew who they were there to meet and that it was intended to be a surprise for him. His mind went blank when he tried to think of just who they would be meeting. He just hoped that it wasn't anyone who he disliked and vice versa.

The sea of people thinned out somewhat and finally, Mr Miyagi saw someone that he recognised. The small smile that was on his face grew bigger and he walked over to where Daniel stood, nudging him a little.

"Come, Daniel-san. Guests are here."

Dutifully, Daniel followed Mr Miyagi, mulling over his words. Their guests were there? Guests meant more than one person, right? Daniel tried to convince himself that he had misheard Mr Miyagi - that he had said their guest was there. There was no way they would be meeting more than one person. Right?

All around them, there were people greeting people they knew in various ways and Daniel felt that he was a bit out of place, knowing that he didn't look too happy. Hell, he didn't even want to be at the airport.

Daniel watched as Mr Miyagi raised his hand in greeting - he obviously saw someone he recognised. That made him scan the crowd to see if he could recognise anyone but he initially couldn't. Screwing up his face a little, Daniel looked at the red mark that he had scratched onto his left hand for a few seconds before looking up to scan the crowd again. This time, he thought he recognised someone and he found himself screwing up his face again to try and get a better glimpse, to try and figure out if it was just his mind playing tricks on him or if he really did see someone he knew.

A couple of seconds later, Daniel realised that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

He could clearly see Yukie approaching them, her usual beaming smile planted firmly on her face. He found himself following Mr Miyagi's actions by raising his own hand in greeting, know that the screwed up look that had been on his face was replaced by one of genuine surprise and Yukie nodded as she acknowledged it. As he started to bring his hand down, Daniel stopped.

Mr Miyagi had said guests. More than one person. He couldn't see anyone else that he recognised. Surely, Mr Miyagi was pulling his leg. His heart sank a little. Daniel ended up looking at the red mark he had scratched onto his left hand, knowing that his ever-changing body language told everyone that he wasn't happy at all.

Suddenly, he saw a pair of shoes in his line of sight that partly threw him for a loop.

Daniel looked at the shoes for several seconds and determined that he didn't recognise them at all. They were definitely too small to belong to a guy so that ruled out Sato being their other guest. The shoes were too dainty. Too girly even.

Daniel was about to tell the owner of the shoes to take a hike when a sixth sense told him not to. That little voice inside his head told him to look up and Daniel found that he was glad he hadn't acted upon his first instinct when he did look up. He wouldn't have forgiven himself for a very long time if he had done so.


End file.
